Unexpected
by Star-Goddess-Sunaru
Summary: Ch. 1: The martial artist tournament is here and goku and the Z fighters are there to compete. They sense a great power, but were unable to find it. They don't know if it's good or bad but will find during the tournament. And what is this girls mission?


Sunaru: Ok, this story ides been cooking in my head for months, so hope you like it. Now here's Goku to do the disclaimer! --

Goku: DISCLAIMER, Sunaru doesn't own DBZ or DBGT. Remember to read and review

**Chapter 1**

**Martial Artist Tournament**

> Today was the beginning of the latest Marital Artist Tournament. Everyone in the Z fighters' group was there. Not all of them were competing. It was only Goku (Sunaru: of course!), Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Pan. Everyone was so excited, they got there many hours before. "Come on guys, I want ice cream!!" Pan said running to the ice cream stand and dragging her best friend, Bra with her. Trunks and Goten watched, laughing at Bra, who was sweat dropping anime style. "Ice cream sounds good," Goku said, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach. Group sweat drop --V

Meanwhile

> A young woman about 15 walked around the crowded streets near the Martial Artist Tournament arena. She had jet black hair, pulled into a high ponytail, a kind face and distinct seafoam blue eyes that were sparkling at the wonderful sights and smells. "Grandpa G wasn't kidding when he said this was the best place to get food!" she said aloud to herself, gloved hands clasped together.
> 
> She wore a dark blue and orange tang top, dark blue jean shorts, blue fingerless gloves (Sunaru: You know the ones everyone wears in GT, imagine Pan's only blue) and dark blue and orange boots. Not to mention an orange knapsack. Despite all the tempting foods she kept walking. "T-T I'm so hungry," she cried slightly touching her stomach.
> 
> _'Listen to myself, if Grandpa V were here, I know what he'd say, he'd say, "Quit crying, you have a mission to complete, Tari!" ' she thought to herself. _But she laughed out loud, not realizing that she had walked down a deserted alley or that there were two people behind her.
> 
> "Whatcha laughin at, sweetheart?" came a masculine voice from behind. She stopped, and didn't turn around. "You should be careful around here, being all by yourself, anyone could just…jump you," laughed the second one, the first one laughing with him. "Okay, give me your knapsack and I won't have to hurt you, I wouldn't wanna hurt a cutie like you," the first one said seriously. She didn't move. "Okay, you're askin for it!" They both started toward her, when she suddenly turned around. Anger on her face, teeth gritted, "You jerks! You're dead!"

> "Wow, I love ice cream!" Pan said enthusiastically. Bra and Marron nodding at her statement. Goku laughed silently at the young girls. Then suddenly, "Huh?!" Goku and the others raised their heads up. "Did anyone else feel that," Gohan asked braking the silence between the thoughtful group. "Yeah, what was that, it felt maybe as strong as Gohan or Goku!" Krillin chimed.
> 
> They all nodded. Snapping out of it, Goku began to run toward where the energy came from, everyone following, forgetting about their ice cream. Goku, being in the lead, was the first to come to the alley, where he found to knocked out thugs and a note on top of them. As the next person came, Gohan, followed by Goten and Pan, Goku picked up the note and examined it.
> 
> In marker, there was a big smiley face that was winking with its tongue sticking out and making a peace sign . In the very top right corner there was a small, but noticeable arrow. He flipped it over. It had writing.

**Dear whoever finds these thugs and are reading this,**

> **Don't worry about them, they're only knocked out. And if it's not too much effort please deliver them to the police, and give them a nice cell.**

**Love much,**

**ABS**

> "Hey, Dad, what's that?" Goten asked pointing at the note he had been reading. "Whoever we sensed, and did this, left this note," Goku said giving him the note. Goten then gave it to Gohan when he had read it.
> 
> "Gohan, Videl, could you take them to the police station?" Goku asked them. They both nodded and immediately picked the thugs up, but not before Gohan gave Goku the note back. Goku stood there thinking to himself. _'Whoever did that has an enormous ki energy. I don't know, I don't feel good about it or bad, we'll have to find this person.'_

> "Hey," Piccolo said putting his hand on Goku's shoulder and taking him out of his deep thoughts. "Don't worry, whoever it was, we'll probably find at the tournament," Piccolo said, as if reading Goku's mind. Goku's expression went from serious to his usual happy-go-lucky one. "Yeah you're right, let's go!" They left the alley, Goku stuffing the note in his pocket.

> "Man I should pay attention to where I'm going," Tari said to herself as she entered the arena to a table to sign up. "Yes, how may I help you?" one of the sign up people asked. "I'm here to sign up for the tournament of course," she said pleasantly, a sweet smile on her face. The person smiled back and then frowned. "You!?" he asked. "Yes," she snapped, suddenly looking very annoyed and scary. "Alright, if you'll just fill out and sign these forms," he said sweat dropping and eyebrow twitching, obviously scared of her.
> 
> "Okay, thank you, and good luck!" "Oh, Thank you very much," Tari said walking to the locker rooms. She had turned back into her nice self again. In the locker room, she sat down on a bench and took something out of her knapsack. She looked at it with jaded, blank eyes for a while, until she heard someone come in. She put it back in the knapsack and jump behind a row of lockers.

> "Pan, you are going to beat all those guys' asses, I know it!" she heard a girl say sincerely. She peaked from behind the lockers at bit to see. She saw a girl with blond hair in ponytails in a pink dress and a matching hat, a girl with short black hair and bandana, gloves like hers, jeans, boots and a white T-shirt, and the last was a girl with shoulder length blue hair and seafoam eyes, wearing a lavender halter dress, black knee high boots and a lavender headband.
> 
> The blond, the one who was talking, was clasping the black haired girls hands in hers and smiling reassuringly at her. The last girl was hugging the black haired girl from behind. "Okay, you guys, enough. I get it, now you're suffocating me, literally!" she said desperately. Letting go the two girls went towards the door. "We should go, it should be time for you guys fight to get to the semi finals, so good luck!!" the blue haired hair said, going out the door. "Yeah, good luck!" "See ya guys later!" So they left the black haired girl 'alone' in the locker room.

> "All tournament contestants to the inside arena place (Sunaru: X0 DOH, slaps head That doesn't sound right at all, I just didn't know what to call it.) to be sorted into groups to fight!" the loud speaker announced. "Okay! I'm READY!!!" Pan said as she leapt up after tightening her boots and leaving. "PHEEW!!" Tari sighed as she stood up straight from her hiding spot and dusted off her clothes. "Well, time to go!" she said cheerfully, leaving the locker room.

> Sunaru: Well, the first chappie's done pat's self on back. -- Don't forget to review, flames aren't welcome. Next chappie will be about the fights before the semi final thing, and could you tell me what it's called, --V. I just can't remember what it's called, stupid me, please tell! Hope you liked this. Now review or I'll sick Vegeta on you! So go!


End file.
